1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods and devices for cleaning and remediating a subsurface safety valve or other downhole tool having a sliding flow tube member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flapper-type valves are often used as safety valves within wells to selectively close off production. The usual flapper valve uses a torsion spring to bias the valve member toward a closed position. During normal operation, however, the flapper member is retained in an open position by an axially moveable flow tube. When the flow tube is moved upwardly within the production tubing, the flapper member is permitted to close under influence of the spring. To reopen the valve, the flow tube is moved downwardly within the production tubing to urge the valve back towards its open position.
One problem that has traditionally been faced by valves of this type is that scale, dirt, and other debris will often build up within the production tubing during typical production operations. This build up can render the safety valve partially or completely inoperable. The most deleterious build up will be that which occurs on and around the flow tube that is used to open the valve, making the flow tube difficult to physically move upwardly and downwardly. Additionally, the flapper mechanism may be encrusted with scale and other debris making it less likely to fully close when necessary. This means that the valve will be unable to function well in the event of an emergency requiring production flow to be closed off.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,187, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Downhole Safety Valve Remediation,” describes a technique for removing scale and debris build up using explosive charges. The use of explosives, however, carries with it risks of damage to wellbore valve components as well as the potential for a breach of the production tubing string.
The harmful effects of scale and debris build up can be prevented and reduced by exercising the safety valve, through operation of its components, before the build up has reached a point where the safety valve is no longer fully operational. In the past, this has been accomplished using a gripping tool having mechanical slips that are set against the inside of the flow tube. Once the slips are set, the gripping tool can be pulled upwardly to move the flow tube upwardly or jarred downwardly to move the flow tube downwardly. Unfortunately, tools of this type tend to physically damage the flow tube and other wellbore components, due to the use of the slips.
The parent application to this one describes a flow tube exercising tool that is used in conjunction with the hydraulic controller of a safety valve to move the flow tube axially upwardly and downwardly in order to remove build ups of scale and debris from the safety valve and ensure proper operation. This exercising tool provides an engagement portion that underlies the lower end of the safety valve flow tube so that upward movement of the exercising tool will move the flow tube upwardly. Hydraulic fluid is provided to the hydraulic controller to move the flow tube downwardly. This exercising tool represents a significant improvement over the prior art. However, there may be instances wherein this type of flow tube exerciser is not practical. One example would be an instance where the flow tube of the safety valve is not controllable hydraulically.
The present invention addresses the problems of the prior art.